Ficton or Fantasy?
by xo-shauna-xo
Summary: Mishima Jun believes that everything and everyone can be tied into some form of plot device or character when given the proper analyzing. However when it comes to the host club she finds that everything she thought that she knew is tossed out the windows. Can the Host club help her realize her own potential? or perhaps will she bring something to them? rating is subject to chang
1. Chapter 1

Author's note? Oh gosh it has been so long since I've attempted any sort of fanfiction. Let us hope I am not too rusty. I've had the idea of an ouran story for a while now and only recently have I had the motivation to start it. I'm a second year design student and university at the minute is.. intense XD. So updates will not be every day (for example this is being posted at 2am after a week on and off working at). However I do hope you all enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it! :)

**************************************

Sometimes Ouran Academy didn't seem real to her at all, in fact it seemed as though it were an epic chronicle series, divided into so many sub genres that it was almost impossible to account for all of them, it made everything seem like a perfect utopia. However she had been there long enough for all the illustrated illusions of the esteemed academy to lose their colour. Once the hyped up novelty wore off, everything became real, it was repetitive, like a sonnet of sorts.

Mishima Jun, in her own unbiased opinion; was quite ordinary, at least for the standards of the pampered Ouran students. For example she did not have a personal attendant to see to her hair and make up every morning. (Her father did not raise her to be spoiled, nor to take advantage of those who would work hard at honest labouring jobs), having poor eyesight she wore thick famed glasses, one of the few girls in the school to openly wear them. Any who did have poor eye sight would either wear contacts, or push their parents into getting them laser eye surgery (below the legal age, Jun would never ask her father to do such a thing.. not to mention the idea of having a laser hitting your eyes for over an hour.. the very thought always caused a shudder to run down her spine).

But as unimpressive as her appearance was (to herself at least), her grades more than made up for it. She was in class 2A, however due to her family's status she should rightfully be in the 2B class. Yet it was through her hard work, determination and sheer skill she was bumped up to the 2A class and would remain there as long as her grades continued to be outstanding.

Which, for the moment they were.

Her grades were the only thing that made her feel special, even in the esteemed Ouran she was an outcast. Her mother was American, her father Japanese. She was born and raised here in Japan, however was always labelled as a 'Yankee' by her peers and even by some business partners of her father. And yet when she had once accompanied her father on a business trip to the United States, the sons and daughters of her fathers' partners were very wary around her, she was too 'strange' she talked funny, didn't understand some of their games and there was a hanging language barrier between them, needless to say she no longer accompanied her father on his business trips.

There was only one place that Jun felt like she belonged, and that was in her books.

From Roald Dahl to Stephen King and from sci-fi to historical; she collected them all, for in books the outcasts and underdogs were her, they faced the trials, they suffered and they were pushed to their limits. But they always overcame, they always grew and they always gave her an encouraging message.

'You are not alone'

***********************************8

The hallways always seemed to be singing.

She thought to herself as she adjusted her bag, walking to her first class. Every corridor seemed to have a different song, it wasn't as direct as playing Beethovens' 'Symphony No 3' through the hundreds of speakers that occupied the campus, however it was still there, it was a melody of sorts, a song of the season. The season was fall! The harvest, the festivals, and the simple but symbolic falling of the leaves.

Her footsteps slowed as that last thought looped itself in her mind, that was right, the falling of the leaves. The class' English teacher Ms. Arishima was retiring, well _retired_ yesterday had been her last day. A small fond smile spread itself on Jun's face, she liked Arishima Sensei, she was kind, encouraging, and very charismatic. Suoh san was one of her favourite students, it was Suoh san who suggested that they do something to 'commemorate the life of one of the finest, no THE finest educationalist that Ouran had ever seen!'. The class had all agreed to it, and everyone pitched in to get Arishima sensei a small token of their appreciation. The plan had only been set the day before her retirement, (The day it was announced). So it was only natural they could not get her the full gratitude package she deserved.

But still, Jun reasoned, picking up her pace once more. 2 weeks in Hawaii USA isn't a bad way to start retirement.

Once arriving in the classroom Jun noticed that their new teacher was not yet present, hummed softly to herself 'perhaps we haven't been appointed a new sensei yet, maybe today we will get a substitute..' she thought quietly to herself before taking her usual seat in the back of the class. From here she felt safe, far away from any stares she was free to observe the happenings of the room. She liked to assess the students and their actions, not in a disturbing sense! She just liked to come up with possible plots, imagining them to be characters in an elaborate story.

Jun took her time pulling out her books and stationary, glancing over some students, a small smile crossed her features as Suoh san bounced in his seat, making wild assumptions on what their new instructor would be like and having many students hanging on his every word. No doubt he was the naive protagonist. Shaking her head slightly her eyes moved over to Ootori san who was as usual jotting down notes, she often wondered to herself if he too enjoyed writing stories. But something told her that his notes were for more... calculating purposes.

She found it hard to place an appropriate character type for Ootori.. he wasn't as outwardly chivalrous as Suoh san, he liked to keep his cool and was overall quite hard to get a read on. However Jun reasoned that if he was friends with Suoh then he must be a good person. For the moment she had him labelled as the foil.

All polite chatter in the class came to a sudden halt as the door burst open with such force that it crashed loudly against the wall. All of the students jumped in their seats, a few letting out not so silent shrieks.

An older man walked into the room, a man whose appearance was unlike any staff members of the academy. His greying hair was messy, wrestled back into an attempt at a ponytail but obviously met with resistance, instead of wearing a bespoke suit with a notched lapel he wore a white shirt with upturned sleeves, an opened waistcoat and.. slacks..

Some students recovered from the shock quicker than others, sending looks that varied between mutiny and sheer terror. Jun herself was perplexed but also bore a sense of... familiarity, the man was a blurred picture in her mind, she recognised him.. but from where?

He took his time approaching the teacher's desk before tossing down his briefcase, it landed with a 'thunk' which once again caused most of the students to flinch. He slowly turned to face them, his glasses shining under the lights, he wasn't smiling, his hands were in his pockets with his thumbs sticking out, his shoulders squared. There was 20 seconds of tense silence before he broke it "My name is Jinzai Ei, and I'll be taking over this class. Some of you may know me, some may not. Whichever the case I will tell you right now flattery will get you nowhere in my class, and if any of you think this is going to be an easy class you've got another thing coming' he sniffed before turning to write his name on the board, giving the students the opportunity to silently gape at one another.

Was this a joke? An elaborate prank? Perhaps they were being recorded for a tv show!

Jun for her part was in a stunned silence, Junzai Ei.. the author of the critically acclaimed horror series 'The Wishing Well' he was here... he was going to be teaching literature... a slow wide smile began to spread across her face. This is incredible, can this really be happening? A professional who will give them genuine lessons and by the sounds of things make it a challenge! Oh this is going to be fantastic!

'This is going to be horrible!', "is he for real? He's got to be kidding", "just wait until my father hears about this!". The whispers grew louder as the students looked to one another for some kind of support, Jinzai sensei however cocked his head back to glare at them, "If you're QUITE finished" he barked in an unimpressed tone, forcing every student into a stunned silence, having never been addressed in such a manner.

"your previous sensei forwarded me your so called 'records' and I have to say, as lax as her expectations were, you will all be working tenfold to pass my class". An uneasy silence followed "your first assignment starts now, you are all going to go to the library, pick any novel by Stephen King, return here within 15 minutes and for next week write an informative evaluation on the book, both on your own 'thoughts' if you have any and also at least ten different themes the book possesses" Plopping down on the chair he lifted his feet to rest on the desk whilst the students simply stared with expressions of horrified shock. "For every minute any student is late the whole class gets an extra hour of homework".

Within the next ten seconds the room was completely vacated.

Ouran had four Libraries, Jun had discovered them in her first week. She also discovered that none of the students seemed to be aware of the true purpose of the library, none of them were used for studying, they were loud, crowded and often quite intimidating.

As she walked down the hallway she heard random snippets of conversation

"just who does that guy think he is! I thought this school didn't employ 'riff raff!'."

"does anyone know where the library is?"

"How are we supposed to find one book in that place?"

She shook her head feeling a migraine coming on, honestly.. This school was one of the most prestigious in all of Japan, but the students were so closed off, they were bred to perfection, heirs, heiresses, born to lead, to marry but never introduced to the simple and meaningful things of life. And to be honest, most of them didn't even want to try.

"Just think about it Kyoya! A Stephen King Theme! Wouldn't it be enthralling?!" Jun paused mid step as Suoh sans voice came from behind her, she had to fight a twitching smile at his words for surely he was not talking about that host club he and Ootori run together. "Perhaps it would be better for you to actually iread/i a Stephen King novel before committing to making it a theme" came Ootori's surprisingly patient reply. Jun held back a giggle as Suoh then went into a ramble about how he didn't need to read the novel to know it would make a fantastic theme for their 'lovely princesses'.

Oh how Suoh would be in for an amusing surprise.

Having owning all of Stephen King's novels at home, Jun had already decided on revisiting the Dark Tower series. She quickly checked out one of the library's copies all the while being watched by the rest of the students on how the library process actually worked. However feeling their stares on her made Jun's stomach churn uneasily, her hands trembled slightly as she accepted the book and hurried back to class.

She suffered from a mild case of glossophobia (speaking in public) and it stretched far enough to interacting with a large crowd of people. However she felt much more at ease after vacating the library, sighing to herself she glanced down at the book in her hands. It had clearly never been opened, in fact she could faintly smell the unique aroma of 'new book'.

She was the first student back to class, heading straight to her own desk in the back of the class, she glanced up at Jinzai sensei, however he was playing with a stapler and several sheets of paper. Not even looking up as the students slowly came back to the room, some looking impressed with themselves, others as if they had discovered a new world they did not know existed, some were looking at the books (even reading the first few pages). Jun herself was already immersed in the first chapter. For her the rest of the class seemed to fly by.

The bell rang and the students hurriedly packed their bags very eager to get out of the classroom and away from their new sensei "Just a moment!" he called, holding up a finger and running his hand through a list "Mishima _Jun_ stay behind". Jun reddened as several students sniggered unkindly to themselves, Jinzai sensei however arched an unimpressed brow, sparing glances to several faces "well clearly I have said something amusing" he stated, waiting to be brought into the 'loop'.

Jun rose a trembling hand into the air, her face as red as a cherry and eyes firmly focused on her desk "p-please... i... it's pron.. p.. pronounced _June_..." she squeaked in a quaking tone, a prolonged silence followed "like... like the month" she murmured, lowering her hand and feeling her toes curling. 'please look away, please leave. Leave please PLEASE'

"Well Jun, please remain behind, the rest of you. Dont you have another teacher to pester?" he scowled as the students slowly began to disperse, muttering angrily to themselves, one going so far as to declare this teacher will be fired before the day is out and there will certainly be no Hawaiian holiday for him.

A few added notes

1. I'm going to try and follow the Japanese tradition of stating the last name first, so Jun's name is Jun Mishima, and Sensei is Ei Jinzai

2. For those who are wondering Jun is a boys name, hense the sniggers from the other students when Jinzai asked for _Jun _to remain behind, her name is spelled Jun but pronounced June. We will learn more about this later on.

2. We don't get to see our beloved boys until the next chapter, the first few chapters are really just to give us a peek into Jun and what kind of person she is.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping out of the classroom several minutes later Jun was in a mild state of shock, leaning against the wall for some support the poor girl looked as though she had just been informed that she was expected to complete a triathlon wearing a snowman costume and singing along with the entire soundtrack of High School Musical!.

After all of her classmates had departed she was left alone with Jinzai sensei. Once a few moments of uncomfortable silence had passed he beckoned her forward to the front of the room deciding to skip pass the all the pleasantries "it is my understanding that you were originally in the B class, however you've been advanced into the A class" he commented as she hesitantly made her way to the front "y-yes sensei" she murmured with a nod of her head, feeling less on the spot with the rest of the students gone, however being left alone with one of your favourite authors who is now your teacher can be more than a little bit intimidating.

She spared a glance at him only to see that he seemed to be assessing her through his half rimmed spectacles, a finger rubbing under his nose as he hummed softly "I run my classes differently than your previous _sensei_" he informed her, sniffing in distaste as he straightened himself up with his elbows resting on the desk. Jun bristled slightly, feeling a bit defensive of Arishima sensei; she may have coddled them but she was a lovely person! And very encouraging and at least she treated the students with respect, and not as though they were wired robots without any creativity. Although she could not find it in her to voice these thoughts, heavens no! That would require _nerve;_ but she did bite her lip slightly. "All of the so called teachers in this establishment do nothing but glorify the sons and daughters of business owners and government officials to try and better their own chances of being rewarded and credited for their alleged success" Jinzai commented with mild disgust, glaring out at the classroom door, as if all of the Ouran staff members were behind it and could hear his every cutting remark.

Her eyes widened at his words, they were so outrageous, so seriously forbidden! And yet undoubtedly true. But before she had the chance to further contemplate his words he finally met her gaze, causing her to flinch as he pressed on "you are going to prove yourself worthy of my time and of the status of being a 2A student, currently your grades are amongst the top, rivalling with Ootori and Suoh. However I will be wiping the slate and your grades from my new lessons will be the ones that matter. To keep your status in this class not only will you be expected to score no less than 90% in all of my exams but you will also do an in depth report on one of the school's clubs or societies"

"I.. I beg your pardon?" she blurted in a confused tone. The first demand was... extreme but understandable, he was going to up the game and make the students better understand the art of literature but also appreciate how critical studying is in education. However completing a report on a club? That one was just... odd.

Jinzai sensei did not immediately respond, however he did stare at her in a critical manner causing her to realise her outburst and flush as red as a cherry. "Complete an in depth report on one of the academies clubs or societies" he repeated in the same tone "shall I reiterate?". She quickly shook her head, finding once again she lost her ability to voice her questions and instead bowed and all but ran from the classroom.

It wasn't until she was in the pink open space of the hallways and took a few moments to collect herself did she realise the ever facing problem of Jinzai sensei's assignment. It was now well into the fall, most if not all of the schools clubs are well under development! Especially practical clubs like gardening, flower arranging or music... not to mention the popular clubs which will no doubt be packed out. "unless.." she muttered to herself, brining a finger to rest thoughtfully under her chin

"Unless I find a club that is particularly desperate for new members..."

Suddenly Jun felt a rapid drop in the temperature around her, (wasn't the heating system always switched on?) It also unexplainably became dark even though according to her wristwatch it was still mid morning! The silence was broken by a sultry voice breathing cool air right into her air "the black magic club is always looking for new members". A creepy cat puppet was placed on her opposite shoulder, rubbing its' paws together in a plotting manner.

Letting out a shriek of terror Jun bolted out of the corridor faster than Nekozawa could say 'Beelzenef!' leaving said Nekozawa looking quite confused and Beelzenef scratching his head in mystification.

By the time lunch came around Jun had written a well thought out, detailed plan in her pocket diary, a plan which was both simple and ingenious. by the time Friday comes around she will have chosen a club to join, write an in depth report on it and submit it to Jinzai sensei!. 'simple' she thought to herself with a grin, adjusting her glasses. Since today was Monday that will give her a total of 5 afternoons to visit as many clubs as possible and find one suitable enough to stay in.

Sitting outside in the gardens Jun stared down at her diary for a moment before sighing quietly, her perfect club would be a book club. It was honestly shocking that Ouran didn't have one! But then... considering the status of the students that attended it really wasn't that surprising. She thought about perhaps starting up one herself. But realised that it probably would just consist of her spending the afternoons reading alone in the gardens and really she did enough of that already.

Still though, Jun was certain she would find something, she was open to trying new things and it couldn't hurt to broaden her interests slightly. Perhaps she could start off with the school newspaper? Journalism could be interesting since she is required to make a report anyway. A sort of report within a report could be amusing.

With a new found sense of optimism Jun was certain she could do this!

**Friday**

"There's just no way I can do this" she whined quietly to herself, her face pressed down on her wooden desk in despair. She had clearly been a naive fool to think that she could successfully get into a club without any sort of problems. OBVIOUSLY there were going to be problems.

Monday

-Black Magic club offered but very clearly out of the question

Flower arranging club, apparently she is allergic to pollen and couldn't stop sneezing, not to mention her eyes watering uncontrollably and her throat itching.

Art club, as the club leader so 'delicately' put it. She has no artistic talent _whatsoever_, her painting made one poor boy faint and several girls retch. In her opinion those art snubs wouldn't know any real talent if it bit them on the behind!

Tuesday, she decided to try her hand at sports for she used to do horseback riding when she was younger and somehow came to the conclusion that this would mean that she should be able to successfully accomplish a sport.

Badmington, she instead of hitting the shuttlecock the racket slipped out of her hand and hit the captain on the nose (apparently she needs a nose job to fix the damage)

Track team, she was offered an audition but failed miserably, her timing was awful, she got a horrible stitch in her side and fell a grand total of seven times.

On Wednesday she chastised herself on not playing to her strengths and approached the school newspaper asking for an internship, she had expected to get accepted right away. Not in an egotistical sense but because the school newspaper's reputation had capsized in the last year, ever since the previous club president graduated and Kotmatsuzawa sempai inherited the club. She thought he would appreciate some outside help. However he made her grovel, literally kneeling before him before accepting her, acting as though he was doing her a huge favour.

As much as she thought his actions were not only degrading, coarse and downright offensive! She was becoming rather desperate so she simply smiled and agreed with him. However she quickly found the inner workings of the newspaper club to be a sever dictatorship. She made several suggestions which were shut down, she was bullied into buying several issues and had to proof read Kotmatsuzawa sempai's homework and make 'appropriate adjustments'.

However she greatly offended the president when she pointed out a problem with the upcoming title of tomorrow's issue 'Sato the harlot heartbreaker!' Jun openly frowned upon reading the title, Sato Fumiko, class 1C, she heard a few girls talk about how she rejected a third year's advances, apparently he was trying to forcefully place a move on her and she retorted by defending herself. Apparently she is a member of the Judo club. This title misrepresents the whole situation, makes Sato san appear to be 'easy' and the story is filled with downright lies.

"... w.. why do you insist on p..p-printing lies"

She had got the words out, and had found herself making an enemy out of the newspaper club.

Splendid.

And now it was already Thursday, she was going to miss her own deadline if she didn't come up with a practical solution, but the poor girl came to the realisation that from here on out it would only prove to be even more challenging getting into a club. "What am I going to do?" she murmured to herself miserably as students began to come into the classroom. She didn't bother to lift her head upright, she was too busy moping and trying to come up with a practical solution to her problem.

"How about having a Shakespeare theme? Just consider it, an homage to The finest playwright in history, a literary master and true visionary!" Suoh san's voice entered the room before he did, he was in animated conversation with Ootori san who appeared to be intrigued "it would prove profitable, there could be merchandise made with reprinting" he commented making several notes in his moleskin notebook. "I'll make the arrangements" he finished, adjusting his glasses ignoring a now exhilarated Tamaki who was spinning on the spot.

It was then that Jun glanced up, staring at the pair as if seeing them for the first time. That was right, the host club! Suoh and Ootori managed it together... or was one of them president? Ootori seemed the likely option. Now that she thought about it she was perplexed as to why she didn't consider the host club sooner! Most of the female population raved about it and it was quite popular. Jun straightened up, eyes still on Ootori san and Suoh san. They were also in her classmates, and granted they were not 'friends' but they have been in the same class since first year, she might have a better chance in striking up a compromise with them.

Finally looking away from them Jun glanced down at her diary, quickly jotting down the host club, circling it and writing 'negotiate' beside it. Nodding to herself she looked up in time to see Jinzai sensei stroll into the room holding a starbucks coffee cup and wearing sunglasses... was he hungover?

Nonetheless she would have to wait until the end of the day before negotiating a possible deal with the host club members.

At lunch hour she had to awkwardly ask a group of girls where the host club's clubroom was located, she had hoped for a short answer but instead she got a long winded gushing speech about how amazing the host club was, filled with gentlemen, brotherly love? (she sincerely hoped she had misheard that part) and cosplay! The girls said much, **much **more but Jun only picked out certain key words. But she did manage to get the room where the club was located, the unused 3rd music room.

'unused music room, well that shouldn't be too difficult to find' she thought to herself. Generally the music and theatre rooms were kept close together so it shouldn't take her too long to locate them.

She had more difficulty locating the room that she had originally thought, looking down at her watch she grimaced at the time, the club was already well underway by now, when she entered she'd likely make a scene... oh god. However in her defence she had never ventured into this part of the school before! And given Ouran's sheer size it was... difficult navigating and trying to find the one silly room. Glancing up at the door she sighed softly to herself before adjusting her glasses and self consciously patting her hair. She could hear soft chatter and gentle laughter from the other end and gathered that there was quite a crowd inside. She could feel stomach churning uneasily. Shaking her head Jun masked a determined expression before sucking in a breath she pushed open the doors leading to the room.

"Welcome"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Many thanks to everyone who has been reading and taking the time to review and follow this story, it really means a lot and does help with getting more motivation to continue to write!

************************************************** ********************************

"Welcome"

Jun was greeted by a white light so dazzling that it momentarily rendered her sightless, squinting as her vision slowly went blotchy she caught the overwhelming fragrance of roses, she blinked several times only to see that indeed a few rose petals had landed on top of her head and on the frames of her glasses. Her expression was one of complete bewilderment, she was not given the chance to contemplate how abnormal the situation was before an all too familiar, polite voice greeted her "good afternoon princess Mishima".

Jun looked up to see Ootori san smiling down at her in a pleasant manner, her whole face flushed in mortification 'p-princess?!' the thought with a hesitant gulp, not knowing how to respond to being addressed as such a way; and quite honestly, with all the people and chatter in the room she was unsure if she would have been able to reply at any rate. A few moments passed awkwardly with Jun staring nervously up at her classmate who continued to smile amiably, clearly not put off with by her silence. "Is this is your first time visiting?" he continued flipping open his notebook and clicking his pen, she nodded once, though she couldn't shake a strange feeling from his tone that he already knew the answer...

"Well generally our guests reserve their preferred host based on their 'type', to start off I will have to know what your 'type' is so we can find your _ideal_ host" his glasses seemed to gleam and she got a sudden sense of foreboding in the pit of her stomach. Jun had a strong feeling that if she didn't speak now he would get the wrong idea about the whole situation!

"A-actually!" she blurted, startling herself and causing a few heads to turn her way; subsequently making her turn a very interesting shade of red "I.. I was looking... looking to speak t-to you... Ootori san" she murmured quietly, looking down at her feet. She could hear his notebook snap shut "oh?" his tone had shifted and became much more interested. Jun nodded for a second time "w... would we be able to talk somewhere... private?" she hesitantly requested, finally raising her head to meet his gaze; he continued to stare at her for a few moments causing her toes to curl nervously, however he adjusted his glasses with an "of course" before gesturing her to follow him.

Unbeknown to the girl people had noticed.

Haruhi Fujioka was pouring tea whilst politely listening to one of her guests talk about her upcoming history exam "I've been studying so hard, I hope I pass, father says if I do I can get another pony!" she squealed excitedly, a few other girls giggling and cooing at the prospect of owning a pony (in some cases _another_ pony) 'damn rich people' Haruhi thought, almost frowning at the idea of these girls neglecting animals but instead she smiled politely "how many ponies do you own?". The guest sipped her tea before replying "only one", this caused a stir of surprised gasps "_only _one?" Haruhi repeated, with slight emphasis on the only, however the girls took this to mean that Haruhi was mystified that a person could own more than one pony! Subsequently they giggled over how cute he was.

"I got him a few years ago, but father says I couldn't get another one until I learned how to properly handle him" she explained animatedly, waving a hand in the air "I can ride and groom him perfectly, and love him so much! But he's so lonely in the stadium all by himself..." she raised a tissue to dab at the corner of her eyes, several other girls sniffling sympathetically.

'Stadium?'... Haruhi thought to herself. Shaking her head slightly before glancing around the room, curious to as what the other hosts where up to; Tamaki was living up to his status as 'king', whispering sweet nothings to several ladies, all the while kneeling and holding another's hand within his own. There was quite the stir with his group. From a glance it appeared the twins were about to kiss, Haruhi rolled her eyes. Hikaru was holding a strawberry between his teeth, 'teasing' Kaoru who supposedly loved them. So far they were up to two fainted guests, Haruhi shook her head, she would never understand the antics of those two. Mori sempai and Honey sempai were more predictable; currently enjoying cake with their guests whilst Honey was telling stories of his adventures with Usa chan.

Which left Kyouya sempai, Haruhi turned to look for the glasses wearing young man only to see him leading a girl towards one of the storage rooms; THAT caught her attention, the brunette craned her neck, following them with her gaze, which caused her own table to inquire as to what she was looking at? That was when the whispers began.

"Did you see?"

"Kyouya kun is taking a girl into a 'back room'!"

"OOOOH! I wonder if Tamaki sempai will take ME out to a 'back room'!"

The whispers spread excitedly across the room like a wildfire of _moe_, it wasn't long before the hosts began to notice as well, some however were more observant to the situation than others of course.

It was Mori sempai who noticed first, it was in his nature to be completely aware of his surroundings at every moment, in case of the event of a surprise attack. He noticed Kyouya lead a new guest, unknown to him for he did not recognise her, away into one of the storage rooms, his brows furrowed slightly.

Honey, being so attuned to his younger cousin felt his disturbance and looked up "you okay?" he asked softly, concern shining in his eyes. Mori stared down at him, blinking once "Mitsukuni" he rumbled in how low baritone, causing several girls to gasp "you made a mess", picking up a napkin he wiped his cousin's mouth which was covered in cake icing and cream. The little Lolita giggled as several girls squealed "so cute!" Whilst Mori wiped his face, Honey's eyes skimmed over to where his younger cousin had been looking, they narrowed slightly, only for an instant before his attention was back to his guests "excuse me ladies!" he smiled, jumping off the sofa and pulling Usa chan seemingly out of nowhere "but Usa chan needs to go for a walk after eating cake" he giggled, grinning broadly whilst his guest giggled in return.

Leaving Mori to attend to their guests, Honey moved with stealth over to where Haruhi was sitting with her own guests "Haru-chaaaan" he called, bouncing in front of the cross dressing host with a wide innocent smile. The guests giggled "good afternoon Honey" they greeted causing the blond to giggle "Honey sempai, shouldn't you be with your guests?" Haruhi interjected as her own way of greeting the senior "Takashi's playing with them till I get back" he affirmed with a smile, before it dropped slightly "Haru-chan did you see Kyo-chan go into the store room with a girl?" he asked, causing several girls to squeal in excitement. "Yeah, I did" Haruhi nodded with a slight frown 'I wonder what he wants from her?' she pondered to herself, 'or maybe she wants something from him? Hmm, well if that's the case Kyouya sempai will make sure it will work out in his favour' she felt a sudden pang of sympathy for the girl. Whoever she was Haruhi hoped she knew what she was getting herself into...

************************************************** ********************************

With the door to the main tea room shut Jun was left alone with her classmate, she let out a slight sigh of relief, feeling slightly less awkward without the chatter, numerous people and constant staring. "So Miss Mishima" Ootori san began 'so much for _princess_' she thought to herself as she watched him regard her with mild interest "you wish to discuss something with me?" "y-yes" she mumbled before clearing her throat and adjusting her own glasses "I... I have a proposition, for you... well... no not just you it's... it's for the club in... in general" she stumbled over her words slightly but managed to keep her tone steady.

Even in the darkness of the room his glasses seemed to glint.

"Oh? What sort of proposition" he prompted, his arms crossing over his chest. Jun swallowed, feeling nervous "W... well I, I have an extracurricular assignment... for, for en-" "you are required to do a report on one of the schools clubs or societies" he summarised, expression unwavering. Jun's eyes however, felt like they were going to jump out of her head, (did the room suddenly become 10 degrees colder?) 'How... how did he know that?' she thought nervously to herself.

She nodded, finding her voice had gone due to shock, Ootori however used her silence to her advantage "and so you wish to do a report on the host club" he finished, fixing his glasses with his forefinger "whilst I am sympathetic to your situation" he continued, in a rather _unsympathetic_ tone; in Jun's opinion at least. "The host club has a policy prohibiting us from giving away any personal information about us to anyone other than our guests, not to mention we've had issues with the newspaper club when they tried to do a 'up-close edition' on the host club" although he was smiling his tone seemed final, Jun felt her stomach drop, this was her last chance. Ootori san was about to ask her to leave, she had to think of something and think of it fast "Wait!" she blurted, reaching out an arm to him, before catching herself and hastily dropping it and squeezing her eyes shut, saying the first thing that came to her head "think of it as publicity!"

THAT caught his attention.

"Publicity?" he echoed, she peeked an eye open; daring to hope "yes... think of it as a report on a female's outside perspective on the club, what sort of hosts they are, the different activities the club offers! It... it could be published! And then it could bring in new guests?" she felt her voice quivering, he was being so silent, she was unsure if her argument was having any sort of affect on the boy. "And you... you could proof read everything... making sure nothing inappropriate would be published" she whispered anxiously. She jostled slightly as a slow smirk spread across her classmate's face.

"There will of course be some terms and conditions with the Host club agreeing to such advertisement, since it will be made from an outsider's perspective you will be required to attend all host club activities and meetings, there will be no personal information given unless otherwise informed and all content will be approved by me before being submitted, is that clear?"

Jun stared blankly at the boy for a few moments before nodding "y-yes". And in an instant Ootori san's demeanour completely changed from 'business' to 'pleasure', smiling politely the glasses wearing host gestured to the door "I think it would be best to start the report right away, you can spend the rest of the afternoon getting a 'first hand observation' on how we run our club, I will be able to fill in any questions you may have and you will be able to meet the rest of our members" he was walking to the door, with his notebook in one hand (had it always been there). Jun was gawking after him, this... this was all happening so fast; so she simply followed him, not speaking for fear it would all be some sort of joke.

Ootori san opened the door and once again the blinding light shone directly in her face, however this time a more... interesting sight awaited the pair...

Suoh san was red faced, hands knotted into his hair and was shaking violently, screaming about 'tainting the clubs reputation with fornication!' standing beside a pair of twins who... seemed to be holding onto each other in a way that Jun regarded FAR too intimate for public. Beside them stood a short brunette boy who seemed unimpressed by the behaviour of the rest of the hosts and beside them stood a rather tall... boy, she felt it was strange to address him as such; he seemed quite indifferent to the whole situation, and perched on top of his shoulders was a... no.. no it couldn't be a high school student, he must be an elementary student... perhaps a protégé of some sort? He seemed to be confused "would fornication ruin the club's reputation Takashi?" he asked, the tall boy, now known to her as Takashi replied with a simple, deep "yeah"

And watching them, now subsequently watching her was the rest of the club's guests. Jun froze on the spot, feeling like every single eye was on her, judging her, it was burning into her, she felt so hot, she couldn't breathe.

However everyone seemed to be unaware of her, the commotion did however die down when a sudden chill came upon the air originating from the intense glare Ootori san was giving the rest of the club members. One by one they settled down, looking between Ootori san and Jun, waiting for an explanation, however at the look on the vice president's face they slowly began to cower, with the exception of Mori. "Kyouya.. w-wha-" Tamaki started but was interrupted by Kyouya "don't you have guests you should be entertaining". One by one the guests went back with their receptive hosts, Suoh san being pulled by Ootori san all the while wailing about a 'poor girl who has been 'deflowered'.

Jun was left standing alone, slowly recovering from the social spotlight, slowly her breath began to come back, she swallowed heavily, waiting for the room to stop spinning and for the temperature to drop to a normal degree.

Did that really just happen? she dared to look up, only to see that the room had gone back to it's previous state, the hosts were entertaining their guests, a few were sending her curious looks, she tried to ignore them in the hopes of finding a quiet corner to sit. She spotted a windowsill and quietly made her way to it, going unnoticed for the most part. A few hosts were regarding her, Mori, Honey and the twins.

Thankfully Jun was unaware of the chaos that was to come, for the moment she was seated on the window sill, taking out her notebook and finding a new clean page. She would do this, she looked around the room once more, seeing the hosts entertain their guests, content to watch. This would be simple enough, show up for a few sessions, make report, hand it in and remain in 2A.

Simple... right?

1. If anyone seems out of character please let me know because I am trying to keep them as close to character as possible

2. Next chapter we will get more in depth with the boys 3 for the moment we just had some lovely Kyouya.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Just a note about updates, updates are inconsistent with this fanfic because I have a lot going on at the moment, university, work, health, driving lessons (dear god let's try and keep the hit and runs to a bare minimum) and just general life shenanigans. That being said I will try my best to get them up either every Friday, or every other Friday at least. (Reviews DO happen to be good motivators)

But onwards to the chapter!

The first five minutes were spent with Jun sitting on the windowsill, staring down at a fresh new page on one of her notebooks, with her fountain nib pen firmly placed in her left hand. Waiting, waiting for the looks to stop, waiting for the chatter to begin again and waiting to become invisible. She didn't want to be noticed, didn't want to be looked at she simply wanted to clear her head, regain her composure and take some notes.

Her hand was trembling slightly but Jun simply breathed, inhale and exhale. She thought about her glossophobia and when she first started to show signs of it. It was all traced back to her childhood, with her father meeting new and upcoming business entrepreneurs, c.e.o.'s and executives it was important at that stage that Jun and her mother were also present to meet them. She remembered holding onto her mother's hand, tugging at it to try and tell her she didn't want to be there, how she wanted to go home. She remembered all the older women and men looking at her, talking about her like she wasn't there, how she was introduced but too hesitant to speak a word to them...

She supposed that's when it all started... funny she thought with an ever so slight crease in her brow, it wasn't all that long after when her mother left.

Jun was brought out of her thoughts by the idle chatter and giggles which had once again started to fill the room. She smiled slightly in relief, her stiff composure starting to relax little by little. As soon as she had settled she craned her head to observe the happenings of the room.

Suoh san caught her attention right away, 'no surprise there' she thought with a quirk of her lips as she thought of his antics during class. She noted how her blond classmate had by far the largest group of girls surrounding him; and by the look of the nearby flock of girls sitting near his table, he was frequently requested. She wrote down his name, and a few details that caught her attention upon first glance, blond hair, charismatic presence and seemingly has a 'Casanova' type of act around his guests. She let out a soft hum as she brought the pen up to her lips. She had always thought of Suoh san as the 'naive' type; surely he conducted himself that way in class but was it simply an act? She wouldn't have thought so at first glance, nor in the years she had been in class with him. But she wouldn't rule it out just yet.

Next her eyes wandered over to her other classmate Ootori san, she swallowed slightly, recalling their little 'chat' in the storage room. Glancing over at the glasses wearing boy, her brows furrowed slightly. There was definitely more to him than meets the eye... he was talking to a small group of girls, his body language was inviting and courteous. However there was another aspect to him, if she had to describe it she would compare him to a shark. She looked down to her notebook once more, earlier she had compared him to the 'foil' she still think he resembled that, however he now had some more 'character points' He seemed to be like a puppet master, even though he was the vice president of the club, he was the one who _invited _her to join the club and, upon glancing over at him again discovered that he was also into merchandising the club. 'Are those magazines he's handing to those girls?' she thought with bewilderment. Shaking her head she made a note to inquire what sort of merchandise they sell, if they are apparently reluctant to give out certain personal information. It could be interesting to evaluate.

Ootori san and Suoh san were the only two hosts that she knew, so evaluating the others would be a much less biased process.

Not too far from Suoh san sat the smaller brunette boy who was easily the second most popular out of the group. His table was also full but there were much less exuberant declarations of love, or loud squealing. In fact, out of all the tables in the room this one seemed to be the most calm. Huh, 'interesting' she thought to herself before taking down some notes. She then glanced up once more to take in any other notes of the host's appearance; he was young looking, a first year perhaps? he was pouring out tea for his guests and making light conversation. 'Very different from Suoh san' she thought, making some extra added notes.

Her spectacled eyes wandered over across the room to find the pair of twins who... who.. She felt an uncomfortable lump rise within her throat as her increased drastically in temperature. They were identical down to the very last speckle of skin, and they were currently standing in a _very_ intimate way, one was cupping the other's face, his own bare INCHES away.

The pen was slowly slipping from her grasp.

Girls were squealing, clearly obsessing over this obscene _display _(for lack of better terms). Her eye twitched as several of the young ladies swooned; Jun let out a slight cough taking hold of her pen and making some very hasty notes 'twins, red hair, INNAPPROPRIATE' By far the most prominent impression. She took on a puzzled expression, staring over at the boys; trying to ignore their demonstration and instead try and apply what sort of characters they would be. For the moment she had them as 'stock' characters. She had a suspicion that they have been doing this... activity for a while and it didn't seem as though it would be stopping anytime soon, if the screaming and flailing guests were anything to go by.

Taking a minute to regain her composure Jun sighed, removing her glasses and rubbing her temples, that was very... unexpected.

Sighing for a second time Jun put her glasses back on again, one more table and two more hosts. 'Hopefully these last two are more composed than those twins' she thought to herself as she craned her head to look at the last table. The two boys were sitting beside each other on the sofa, the tallest of the hosts and the shortest, and youngest. They seemed to create quite a contrast. She continued to stare over at them; noting to herself that along with the brunette host they seemed to be more reserved and even their guests had a calm atmosphere around them. It was interesting to witness. Jun thought that this strange club had quite the range of dynamic characters, all with a lot of potential. She instantly had a character in mind for the young blond boy the 'flat' he was innocent looking and, although she didn't want to be subjected to one of those 'fangirl' guests; completely adorable. A slight smile tugged slightly at the corner of her lip, before she forcibly put on a serious expression once more, staring at the final host.

The tallest one, he was challenging. His posture was giving nothing away; back straight, hands resting on his lap and his attention solely on the younger child beside him. His expression was also completely stoic which caused her to frown slightly. Suddenly, as if feeling as though he was being looked at, the boy's head snapped up and eyes locked right onto hers. Jun started from the abrupt movement, letting out a slight squeak and dropping her pen. Flushing redder than a cherry she quickly averted her eyes, scrambled down for her fountain pen and hid behind her notebook.

'Nothing happened, nothing happened, please don't look, please don't let anyone notice oh lord please don't let anyone notice' she desperately thought to herself. Face still flaming and hands shaking slightly as they held the book over her face with a white knuckle grip. She may not have a character type for the last host, but she did have one specific trait for him.

'Perceptive'.

The afternoon seemed to drag by for the hosts, they kept their guests entertained of course but all of them kept sneaking glances to the new girl situated in the far corner of the room; away from any sort of fun activity. They also shot optimistic looks to their 'cool' member who chose to ignore them, giving them no hidden clues as to who the new girl was and why she was not being treated like their other guests.

Closing time for the club eventually came and the girls slowly started to clear the room, giggling and waving at their beloved boys; and of course promising Honey sempai that they will bring him cake tomorrow. The blonde boy let out a giggle, cuddling his bunny to his chest which of course caused another chorus of "SO CUTE!". Haruhi thought to herself that sometimes Honey sempai can be more cunning than Kyouya sempai...

Once the room was cleared the boys turned to look at the girl who was perched by the windowsill apparently unaware that the club's session was over as she was reading over some notes all the while chewing on the end of a pen. They watched her for a moment before their 'secret princess' broke the silence "Kyouya sempai, why were you in the supply room with that girl?". "Mama have you been keeping secrets from daddy!?" Tamaki wailed, his hands fisting themselves frantically through his blonde hair "Mommy's having an affair" Hikaru remarked with a smirk, causing Tamaki to fall on all fours in despair.

Kyoya sighed, adjusting his glasses with his forefinger "_Mishima Jun _is a classmate of Tamaki and I" he started in a relatively calm tone "she will be writing a published paper on the host club and market it to bring in new customers". THAT caught the attention of everyone "but... Kyouya sempai didn't the newspaper club try and do a paper on the club?" Haruhi prompted, confusion on her features. Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Honey all shared side glances at her remark "this will be done in the perception of a young lady and will be more viable" Kyouya smoothly replied leaving no room for further comment.

"Gentleman!" The king was back on his feet with his hands planted on his hips "this is a golden opportunity we have!" his tone was inspiring, his gaze determined "don't you see! We can give Jun the opportunity to experience the full impression on what the family life of the host club is truly like! She can then write an inspirational message of hope to all the princesses everywhere what our club aspires to do! To make every lady happy!" his hand pointed in the air as the club members (save for Kyouya and Haruhi) clapped in awe.

"as inspirational as your speech was Tamaki" Kyouya interrupted with a rather pointed tone "I do think that introductions are in order"

Jun was reading through some of her observations, trying to pattern links between certain key words and other meanings they could have. For the past half hour she had zoned out completely from what was happening in the room. It was one of the ways she liked to work, spend half an hour critically studying or reading; taking information in, and then spend the second half of the hour working with it. Making notes, writing essays etc. She had even found herself relaxing ever so slightly into the unfamiliar environment. That is until a looming shadow cast itself over her head...

Stiffening instantly, Juns grip tightened on her notebook as her head very timidly arched to see what, or who was standing in front of her. The twins were staring down at her with identical expressions of curiosity, she swallowed, bristling slightly as recollections of their earlier 'display' came flooding back to her. Her face reddened.

After several seconds of silence passed, clear that neither wanted to break the silence, Kyouya opted to do it himself "Jun, allow me to introduce Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru". The young girl jostled slightly, head snapping over to the sound of his voice, only to widen her eyes at the realisation that she was left alone with the members of the host club and all of them were currently staring at her.

'oh god'

Her mouth gaped slightly however not even air was able to come out of it. "oh now look Kyouya sempai you broke her before we could play with her" the twins pouted, leaning in closer to the girl. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head "p...p-p.. play?" she stammered, trying to shift herself back, away from the twins. They both smirked, apparently enjoying the effect they had on her, their fun was short lived however as the brunette boy came to her aid "Kaoru, Hikaru! Cut it out" he stepped forward frowning at the pair and, by some form of magic they backed off, pouting slightly "we were only _introducing_ ourselves" one of them cited whilst the other crossed his arms. "You were creeping her out" however his frown became a friendly smile once he looked at her "sorry about them sempai", his voice was soft and it managed to sooth her; if only a little bit. "my name's Fujioka Haruhi" he held out his hand.

Jun could only stare at it, not managing to loosen her vice like grip on her book, she did however managed to nod rigidly "nice... to meet you" she spoke quietly, her glasses sliding down her nose. If Fujioka was put off by her lack of wanting to engage in physical contact, he didn't show it. He simply retracted his hand, still smiling politely.

The small blonde boy bounced in front of her, waving a... stuffed bunny... a bright pink one no less "_Juni_ chan! you can call me Honey!" he giggled before taking on a serious expression "Do you like cake?" Jun's glasses skewed slightly 'Juni chan!?' she thought with a slow blink "actually... I.. um... it... Jun... please" she was feeling slightly dazed at this point, all of this new information, social interactions at such a close range. She wasn't sure how to correctly respond. She stared down at the small boy as he tilted his head in an almost confused manner before giggling "and this is Usa Chan!" he gestured to the bunny, continuing as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

She slowly nodded just as the tallest, unnamed host came up to stand behind the small boy. For his part he giggled and climbed up his body, as if he was some sort of human jungle gym. If the tall host was shocked by this he didn't show it, if... anything he acted as though this behaviour was perfectly normal. "Oh! And this is Takashi, my little cousin" he giggled once more "but you can call him Mori"

"hn." The tall host grunted.

Jun nodded once more before catching herself. Blinking several times "... Little?" she blurted, staring up at the pair. _Honey _giggled, as though this was some sort of inside joke.

At the end of the day she had discovered several things.

The Hitachiin brothers, were impossible to tell apart, but apparently Fujioka seemed to be the only one able to do so. How he was able to she had no idea, perhaps she would ask him at some point.

MITSUKUNI Haninozuka, was actually the eldest host club member, an actual third year and with an excessive love for cake and 'Usa chan'.

This group of boys were, to put it simply; Strange, however as strange as their antics were and how they were able to put her out of her comfort zone with so much ease. There was definitely a story to be told here, she could only hope however that it would come together easily and she wouldn't get hurt in the process.


End file.
